Rest Interrupted
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver's rest in the Afterlife is unfortunately interrupted thanks to the Monitor's good intentions.


**Rest Interrupted**

**Disclaimer: This is one look at where season 7 Felicity may have ended up going after going into that portal of the Monitor's. Warning, this will not be for fans of Felicity and Olicity. **

* * *

After stepping out of the portal the Monitor had helpfully provided her in order to get to Oliver and live happily with him, one thing that Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen had felt was confusion immediately after coming out of the other side. And that was confusion instead of immediate happiness. For she had expected to be appearing right in front of her husband and father of her children but instead, that hadn't happened. As rather… She had appeared in front of the Queen Mansion instead. Which was supposed to be well and truly burnt to the ground some time after the events of the Siege. _Okay… Did he send me to another Earth? Because I was __**VERY**__ much under the impression there wasn't anymore Earths except for one now. And seeing this place is the last thing I want to do. _

The place brought up things she'd rather not remember if she could help it. Heaving out a sigh, Felicity shook her head and steeled herself before deciding to go inside and hopefully find the man she'd been without for 20 frakking years. And hopefully, get him to leave so they could go have their own slice of frakking Heaven. Which she reasoned to herself shouldn't be too much of an issue as he had learned that she was always right about a lot of things. Unfortunately, it'd take 20 minutes of searching for her to realize no one was inside the mansion much to her annoyance. Which was when she heard voices from out in the back. "Oh good, Oliver had better be out there or so help me..."

What she found, wasn't what she was expecting at all. As a group of people in the backyard were apparently watching something on some sort of viewing screen and being pleased by it. Though how it was of Roy and Thea with some kid she wasn't sure of since as far as she knew, those two had nothing to do with one another anymore. For that matter, she wasn't entirely certain how they were watching the whole thing since it looked like there was no technology being used… It was then that a woman noticed her and frowned before getting up and approaching her. Though for some reason, she looked oddly familiar to Felicity. "Ms. Smoak, this is an unexpected surprise to see you here." Said the woman, who made Felicity's eyes widen in shock!

"M-Mrs. Queen!?"

"Mm-hmm, that's right."

"But, but how!? Am I on another Earth where you're younger!?"

Moira chuckled. "Oh no, in fact, you're here in Heaven, Ms. Smoak. Not another Earth."

Felicity's eyes widened even more at hearing that. "What!? But that… That's not possible! I'm not, I'm not dead!" She protested.

"Yes, that is quite the curious thing, Ms. Smoak. Curious and troubling as it shouldn't be possible for you to be here at this moment."

"Is… Is Oliver here?" Asked the IT Girl hopefully in an attempt to try and not focus on the fact she's apparently in Heaven.

Which would explain the Mansion but why Oliver would consider that a place to want to rest in here in the Afterlife, she hadn't a clue. As she would have felt he would have wanted to do so in _their_ home. The home he hadn't been able to spend a great deal of time in with her and Mia after little Mia had been born thanks to that damned deal he made with the Monitor! "Why is a living person here?" Wondered a well groomed man of Asian descent as he came up to the two.

"That is what I am wondering myself, Yao Fei." Moira told him in kind.

Ignoring the reaction from Felicity entirely once hearing that name. "Felicity? Why are you here?" Came Oliver's voice from behind her.

Instantly, she spun around to face the man she had missed so badly for over 20 damn years and found that like those she'd seen here, he too was looking quite young. Vaguely even reminding her of an old picture of him she once saw from before that damn island. Not even realizing at first he wasn't enthused about her being there, she quickly hugged him tightly. "Oh thank Frak! We're finally together again!"

Now, nothing could ever tear them apart ever again. It could just be _them_, forever and always as it should have been. Yes, she loved her kids and would welcome them with open arms when the time finally came, but having him all to herself was primarily what she wanted more than anything. Felicity would end up frowning however when she finally realized moments later that her husband was making no move to return the hug. Pulling back somewhat, Felicity looked up at the man she loves so and saw not the pleased and happy expression she thought she'd see on his face, but an expression that implied he was none too happy with her. "Oliver, why do you seem more unhappy than happy about seeing me?" She wondered while her voice edged dangerously close to her fabled 'Loud Voice' that no one ever liked hearing.

"Because, you aren't dead, and therefore, aren't meant to be here right now. Not only that, but you being here just means you abandoned Mia and William when they need you more than anything."

Maseo still preferring to be in Purgatory for his past mistakes was easier to stomach than this bullshit in his view. He still wasn't too enthused over the fact his little girl had been trained by Nyssa when she was meant to live a life away from that kind of thing. No, he had nothing against Nyssa and never would and Felicity allowing the training to occur just hadn't ever settled well with him. Made him almost feel as if she was training a warrior or tool instead of allowing their daughter to grow up without that sort of thing in her life. Her never truly trying to reach out to William when she easily could have at any time before getting the Hozen sent his way was also something that hadn't settled well with Oliver either. And it pained him greatly that both his kids hadn't been able to have truly happy lives growing up.

But none the less, he was proud of them regardless. "Oliver, the kids are adults now, and are perfectly capable of handling themselves." Felicity told him in a somewhat condescinding tone of voice.

Their _adult _children was just not something he needed to focus on! And sure, she was alive but who cared!? "And, we deserve our time alone more than anything else in the world. So who cares if I'm alive here in Heaven?"

If anything, the unhappy look on her darling and hunky husband's face only seemed to worsen. "The living are NOT meant to be amongst the dead, Felicity. It breaks the Balance and it pains me to see you still are selfish even after all these years. You should have stayed with our kids and finally been a mother that both could have benefitted from. _Especially_ as they navigate the newest chapter in their lives."

_This is SO not how I was expecting things to go. _Felicity thought to herself annoyedly.

"Oliver, I think we need to go someplace a little more… Private. Because we clearly need to talk."

"No, you need to leave, Felicity." Declared an old but familiar voice belonging to that of Laurel Lance as she came up beside Oliver.

Felicity frowned at her, not really happy with her presence there. As it is, she never had quite gotten over her jealousy where _Beautiful Laurel _was concerned. Even if she had gotten Oliver in the end it was still there, buried deeply in her. "I'm sorry, but this is a private matter between Oliver and I, Laurel. And even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I couldn't anyway because the Monitor told me it wasn't possible."

"And what Mar Novu knows could fill a bucket compared to the likes of the Heavenly Choir." Came a sardonically sarcastic voice.

Making Felicity even more annoyed than previously and looking towards the source of it and seeing Alan Rickman of all people present! "Isn't it wrong to act a role you did years ago here?"

"Hah! Nice one, but wrong fellow, Ms. Smoak. I am the real Metatron." The Alan Rickman look a like replied smugly.

But the Blonde was highly doubtful of that but he didn't really care. "Look, I am not in the mood to try and figure you and all this out, okay? Oliver, let's go."

"I think you forget I'm my own person, Felicity. And besides, I'm where I'm meant to be with those I love. Especially the woman who had my heart longer than you ever did."

Stunned and unhappy by what she had just heard, Felicity gave a betrayed look to Oliver. One she hoped would make him be apologetic but unfortunately it did nothing of the sort. "Now, let's be off with you, Ms. Smoak. Especially before God gets here and He won't be too pleased you're mucking things up like you are." Metatron declared and grabbed the unhappy Blonde by the arm.

Something she was none too pleased by and fought with him on and tried desperately to get Oliver to do something. "You and I weren't truly meant to be, Felicity."

And with that, she was gone and placed back on Earth seconds after the Monitor left the spot the two of them had been at before. With no memory of what had transpired in the Hereafter and under the belief she'd been tricked by the Monitor. And also feeling a strong urge to go and be with her children and that's exactly what she'd do until her dying day. Being there for them as much as possible. As for Oliver in the Afterlife? Blissful happiness was the eternal and continued theme of the day with those he loves.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yes, I really did throw in a little 'Dogma' there. **


End file.
